


My Dax

by mintfrosting



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Love, Trills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira reunites with Dax after the events of “Invasive Procedures.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dax

**Author's Note:**

> Sorting out my feelings on a strange episode.

“This isn’t over, Dax. I promise you.”

Those could have been the last words I ever said to her. She smiled back at me - that subtle, yet overwhelming smile that shines through her eyes and fills my heart with hope. Even as her captors carried her away, I had to believe that she would be okay. I had to believe that I hadn’t promised in vain.

But I was terrified.

I knew when I saw Verad Dax that this was not my Dax. I’m no expert on Trills, but it seemed _damn_ easy for him to ignore every memory of Jadzia’s caring and love. She was so selfless, and he threw it all away.

It was chilling to hear him say my name - as though he _knew_ me! He wasn’t my Dax - not his smug face, or his voice, or his callous disregard. Damn right he shouldn't have been joined. But that was when I realized - Jadzia is the one who gives Dax such a beautiful soul. Jadzia is the one who can weave together all those lives to become the woman I fell in love with. My Dax is the most compassionate, kind, and understanding person I know - and yes, all that experience helps to make her who she is - but Jadzia is the one who makes it all _work._

 

She's sitting on a bed in the infirmary, securing her hair back into a ponytail when she looks up at me with those stunning blue eyes.

"Jadzia!" I call her name as I run to pull her into my arms. I don't want to call her Dax - I'm still furious with Dax, but Jadzia's body against me feels like home. I can smell her perfume; I can feel her breathing against me. “I was so worried,” I tell her. We're alone enough - it’s a private room. So I quickly steal a kiss, and I linger at her lips, so relieved that it still feels the same.

Jadzia smiles that thoughtful smile and takes my hand in both in of hers.

“Thank you,” she tells me.

“What?”

“You helped save my life.”

I’m suddenly smiling. “Did I?”

She nods. "He saw you fighting off the mercenary.”

“Oh... Of course.” How strange that she remembers.

“I'm so happy to be back,” Jadzia tells me. “I was so scared."

I watch her as the fear writes itself all over her face.

"I remember everything he thought, Kira... I remember him hearing _my_ thoughts... But he ignored me. He didn't care."

She gazes in my eyes, and I wish I could wrench those memories out of her.

"Jadzia... I'm so sorry." Any anger I had is washing out of me, because Jadzia is here now and she understands it all. "You remember all that?"

She nods. "I do. His arrogance. He just didn’t care. I can't imagine..." She trails off, lost in her thoughts. "Kira, when I agreed to go through with it, I felt like everything was going to be okay. But then I - I was alone and--" Her mouth gapes, eyes blinking back the threat of tears. "I thought, once he took the symbiont, he would regret it. He would understand. But he didn't. He didn’t listen.”

I squeeze her hand in mine. My Dax is so strong, and so gentle - and he was so _cruel._ But when I realize that it’s Jadzia who can ground those seven lifetimes into someone so caring… I love her even more.

My arms wrap around her again, and she holds me close.

“Ah… What a touching moment.”

It’s Doctor Bashir. But of course it is.

“Jadzia, you should be resting,” he says. “I said you could get dressed, not start giving hugs to every officer on the station.”

She grins at that, opening her arms to him. “Are you sure about that, Julian?”

He smiles his goofy smile then, and accepts a hug. She’s so nice to him - I can’t fathom having that kind of compassion. But I have to admit there’s something sweet about watching them really become friends.

“Alright,” I say finally, and they’re done. “You’d better get some rest,” I tell Jadzia, and I stare into her eyes with a purpose. She nods with a knowing little smile.

“Of course.”

So the doctor leaves us, and Jadzia promptly pulls her hair undone again.

“Come here,” she says as she lies down, arm outstretched for me.

She always does seem to know exactly what I want. The bed is narrow, but that just makes us cuddle closer together.

“Jadzia?” I ask in a quiet voice, feeling comfort in the scent of her perfume and the feeling of her breathing. “Will you tell me what you were like before you were joined?”

She sighs very deeply. “Of course I will,” she answers finally. “How about dinner tomorrow.”

There must be a lot to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> (a few episodes later, Dax mentions how she had been describing her childhood bedroom to Kira~)


End file.
